The present invention pertains to an axle body, a running gear design, a method for making an axle body, as well as a method for making a running gear design, intended especially for a commercial vehicle.
Axle bodies of this kind are known in the prior art. Thus, axle bodies consisting of an axle pipe, a left and a right stub axle, as well as two shells or wraps are used. The axle pipe and the stub axles are joined together essentially concentrically or coaxially by a friction welding method. To provide a connection between the axle pipe and an axle guide, the shells are fastened to the axle pipe by a shielded arc welding method. In this way, the axle guide can be welded all around to the shell, which in turn is joined to the axle pipe by two spot welds arranged at the side. Thus, the encircling weld seam by which the axle guide is fastened need not be made directly on the axle pipe, for such an encircling weld by virtue of the notch effect and the heat influence would lead to a weakening of the axle pipe, so that there would be a danger of the axle pipe breaking.
Therefore, the problem of the present invention is to provide an axle body, a running gear design, a method for making an axle body, as well as a method for making a running gear design, especially for a commercial vehicle, guaranteeing that the axle body is easy and economical to fabricate and at the same time has a high axial and polar section modulus and thus can withstand high loads.